1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stator including a single pole plate having a radial winding, the pole plate being formed by means of punching a plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 of the drawings illustrates a conventional stator with radial winding. The stator 90 includes a plurality of laminated pole plates 91 and coils 92 wound around the pole arms of the stator 90. The stator 90 includes a central hole 93 for engaging with an axle tube 94. In manufacture of the stator 90, a plurality of pole plates 91 are formed by punching, and the pole plates 91 are then laminated. Thus, manufacture of the stator 90 is time-consuming and is costly in material.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a stator with radial winding, wherein the stator includes a single pole plate that is formed by means of punching a plate. Thus, the stator can be easily and rapidly manufactured.
A stator with radial winding in accordance with the present invention comprises a single pole plate formed by means of punching a plate having excellent conductivity in magnetism and having an appropriate thickness. The pole plate includes a central tubular portion defining a central hole. A plurality of pole arms project from an outer periphery of the tubular portion and extend radially. Each pole arm terminates at an edge. At least one pole face projects from each edge and extends along a direction perpendicular to a plane on which the edge lies.